Living With Pain
by BashfulC
Summary: Kimberly comes home to Angel Grove with a painful secret. Can a concerned little Froggy help her? ::Ch 3 added::
1. Default Chapter

Hello: Here we are, me writing another fic, and you reading it. Hope ya'll like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers, or anyone else who you recognize front the show.  
  
Summery: Kimberly comes home to Angel Grove with a painful secret. Can a concerned little Froggy help her?  
  
Pairing: Adam/Kim, Aisha/Rocky, Tommy/Emily, Kat/Billy, Jason/Trini, and Tanya/Zack.  
  
Time Line: Slightly AU. Takes place when the rangers are at collage. Zhane has woken up, but C2D hasn't happened yet.  
  
Authors notes: Billy never went to Aqualand. Jason and Emily never dated, Tommy was the one who fell for her. Got it? Good. Oh and Justin is the blue Astro ranger, his dad never came back and he is living with a foster family, Michael and Janice Oliver. TJ is the Black ranger, Carlos is the Green Ranger, Cassie is the pink ranger, Ashley is the yellow ranger, Zhane is the silver ranger, and Andros is the Red ranger. I believe that's it. Yours till I see the applesauce, The Frog Princess. (I changed my penname, ya'll like it?)  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Living With Pain: Chapter 1  
  
~~*~~  
  
*Where is she? I hope she didn't back out.* Adam Park thought as he looked for his short brunette friend among the passengers who were trickling out of the airport gate. Adam was there to pick up Kimberly Hart who, after winning the 3 Gold medals and 2 silver medals in the Pan Globels and Olympics and spending some time with her family, was finally coming back to Angel Grove.  
  
The No one but Adam knew she was coming back. Kim hadn't really written a lot of letters to the others after her letter to Tommy, but Adam kept on writing her, not caring if he never got an answer back. After about a month of no letters or answers from her, he got a small postcard with a frog sitting on a thrown with a crown upon his head and Kim's neat swirly handwriting on the back. He started getting letters from her every other day, and they were always short, and too the point, but sweet too. *Just like her* Adam thought, chuckling. Suddenly he felt something being placed on his head, and a soft, melodic voice said softly,  
  
"Hey, Frog Prince. Long time no see." Adam whirled around and saw a smiling Kimberly Hart standing behind him, a black, pink, and purple backpack slung over her right shoulder. He enveloped her in a hug, and he felt her tense up almost immediately. After a while she relaxed and hugged him back tentatively. He leaned back and took a long look at his old friend. He was shocked by the change in her.  
  
Her brown hair that always had a tint of red in it, reached her waist, and the red was much more noticeable. She had obviously gotten red highlights. She was still short, but much more muscular, yet kept her petite form. She was wearing a pair of black flares with a silver dragon snaking its way up her right leg and a lavender halter top, with a small heart cut out just above her breasts. Considering it was September, she was wearing a waist length black leather duster, like the one Spike on 'Buffy' owned.  
  
The most startling of all the changes though, were her eyes. Gone were the always vibrant, always smiling doe brown eyes that he had grown to love, in there place was a pair of dead, drained, dark blue eyes. *When did she get contacts?* She didn't smile like she use to either. Her smile never reached her eyes. *What happened to her?* Adam thought.  
  
Kim pulled out of his embrace and looked him over. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, black sneakers, with a snug black turtleneck that showed off his chiseled chest. A leather bomber jacket completed the outfit.  
  
Adam abruptly remembered feeling something being put on his head. He reached up and watched Kim's soft smile turn into a amused one. He looked at the item in his hands and almost groaned.  
  
She had placed a fake gold crown with fake jewels embedded into it. In fake green gems were the words, 'Frog Prince'. He smiled amused at Kim.  
  
"Nice, very nice. Where'd you get it?" They started walking towards the baggage claim, as they talked. Kim sighed.  
  
"I got it at a small shop in O town. I got a couple things for the others too." Adam shook his head. She didn't sound right either. Usually she was perky and upbeat, but her voice seemed devoid of emotion. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, and sighed.  
  
When they reached the claim, she immediately picked up a large purple and black duffel bag. When she picked her flower print suitcase and looked at him, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's all you have?" she nodded. He shrugged. He took her duffel bag from her and he directed her to his waiting car. Once buckled up and on the highway, Adam broke the silence.  
  
"Kim? Are you all right?" Kim shrugged, and stared out of the window.  
  
"I'm fine. Just jet lag." Adam heard the edge in her voice, and didn't push it. When she used that tone, he knew better than to try getting her talking.  
  
*Doesn't mean I won't try later." He thought looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She was staring out the window at the passing scenery with this faraway look in her eye, like she was somewhere else. The rest of the ride to Adam's apartment was silent, except the thoughts running through there heads. 


	2. Tattoo's and Piercings

Disclaimer: Don't own the rangers, Angel Grove, or AGU. If ya know how I could own them let me know, kay?  
  
Summery: Kimberly comes home to Angel Grove with a painful secret. Can a concerned little Froggy help her?  
  
Pairing: Adam/Kim, Aisha/Rocky, Tommy/Emily, Kat/Billy, Jason/Trini, and Tanya/Zack.  
  
Time Line: Slightly AU. Takes place when the rangers are at collage. Zhane has woken up, but C2D hasn't happened yet.  
  
Author's Notes: ** are thoughts. Again, Billy didn't stay on Aqualand, Jason never fell for Emily, Tommy did. Justin's dad never came back and he is currently living with a foster family, the Oliver's and he's the Blue ranger. TJ is the Black ranger, Carlos is the Green Ranger, Cassie is the pink ranger, Ashley is the yellow ranger, Zhane is the silver ranger, and Andros is the Red ranger. I believe that's it. Yours till I see the applesauce, The Frog Princess. (I changed my penname, ya'll like it?)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Living With Pain: Chapter 2  
  
~~*~~  
  
When they finally arrived at the apartment and Adam had given her a small tour of the apartment they sat down in the living room. Adam looked at Kim curled up on the couch, with her chin on her knee's.  
  
She had shed her duster and shoes, so he had a better look at the young woman who had so swiftly captured his attention all those years ago in the park. She was different. There was no doubt about that. She wasn't the same young woman he saw step onto a plan after the whole Miranthius mess. He heard her sigh and watched her move so that her legs were tucked underneath her. He saw a flash of black and purple on her right shoulder blade and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You have a tattoo?" Adam asked, startling her. She blinked a few times and then answered softly.  
  
"Two actually. I got 'em a couple months ago." She leaned over so that he could see the small purple butterfly tattoo. She raised her socks to show him the small ring of ice and fire around her ankle. Adam shook his head, he liked the butterfly, but he wasn't sure about the ice/fire ring. She tucked her hair behind her ear and Adam finally noticed the lining of earring's she had in.  
  
"How many earrings do you have?" She smiled. She pulled her hair away from her ears and showed him her other ear which was pierced several times as well.  
  
"I three hoops, and four studs in my left ear, three studs and four hoops in my right ear, one of the hoops is up here," she pointed to the small gold hoop on the top of her right ear. She stuck out her tongue and Adam was shocked to see she had a tongue ring as well.  
  
"I got this four months ago, and I was going to get my belly button pierced but decided against it. I already have a total of fifteen piercing's." Adam shook his head. When they had been in high school he never would have imagined Kimberly getting a tongue ring, or that many earrings either. Adam motioned towards her eyes.  
  
"What about your eyes? Are they contacts?" he asked. She nodded. he searched his mind, trying to think of a way to make her talk. finally it hit him. Ask her bluntly.  
  
"Kim, why? I know you don't want to tell me, but you know I'll find out sooner or later, don't you?" he asked her pleadingly. Kim set her lips in a thin line.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. When I do, I'll let you know. I need to get my rest, I have a class at ten tomorrow." It was Adam's turn to blink.  
  
"Your going to AGU?" She nodded. He scrunched up his face, thinking.  
  
"What class is it? What are you majoring in? Why didn't you tell me you were going to AGU?" Kim smiled halfheartedly.  
  
"I'm majoring in fashion design and business management, minoring in sports psychology and web design. I have a psychology class at ten and a fashion design class at two. I should be home by 4, but only for three minutes cuz then I have to go to work at the mall. Renee's aunt owns a clothing store and she needs help. I met her about a month ago. I didn't tell you, cuz I forgot. Sorry." She stood up and stretched.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning. Thanks again for letting me stay with you till I find my own apartment. Night." She kissed him on the cheek and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her. Adam blinked. He stared at the door for a few minutes then exactly what she said she was doing tomorrow hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
*Oh shit! Tommy has that class!* 


	3. Nightmare's and Meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own the rangers, Angel Grove, or AGU. If ya know how I could own them let me know, kay?  
  
Summery: Kimberly comes home to Angel Grove with a painful secret. Can a concerned little Froggy help her?  
  
Pairing: Adam/Kim, Aisha/Rocky, Tommy/Emily, Kat/Billy, Jason/Trini, and Tanya/Zack.  
  
Time Line: Slightly AU. Takes place when the rangers are at collage. Zhane has woken up, but C2D hasn't happened yet.  
  
Warning: This has some dialogue that may not be suitable for younger kids. For these reason's, its rated PG 13.  
  
Author's Notes: ** are thoughts. Again, Billy didn't stay on Aqualand, Jason never fell for Emily, Tommy did. Justin's dad never came back and he is currently living with a foster family, the Oliver's and he's the Blue ranger. TJ is the Black ranger, Carlos is the Green Ranger, Cassie is the pink ranger, Ashley is the yellow ranger, Zhane is the silver ranger, and Andros is the Red ranger. I believe that's it. Yours till I see the applesauce, The Frog Princess.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~*~~  
  
***Dream***  
  
She was curled up in a ball in the corner, trembling with fright, anger and sadness. She could hear the screams, sobbing, and yelling of her friends, her teammates. Suddenly all noise in the room stopped. She opened her eyes and screamed. There he was standing over her, the large butcher knife covered in blood in his hands. She swallowed, hoping to God that he wouldn't kill her. Her answers went unanswered as he raised the knife over his head, and asked coldly,  
  
"Any last words?" She looked around her, at the bodies of her friends. She closed her eyes, waiting for her life to come to an end. She felt the stabbing pain in her chest and screamed.  
  
***Reality***  
  
Kimberly shot up in her bed, gasping. *Not the dream again!* She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and got up. She stumbled into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Her eyes were red, she had faint circles under her eyes, her hair was a total mess, and she was sweating slightly. She sighed. She had been having the dreams since IT happened. Two years of frightening dreams, that woke her up and stopped her from getting the rest she needed. She had started seeing a shrink about the dreams, but that didn't seem to be working. So when Dr. Thall had suggested she leave Orlando, go someplace where she didn't have a thousand bad memories, she had steadily agreed.  
  
She had gotten home after her appointment and saw a letter from Adam, which got her thinking. She had missed Angel Grove, her friends, school, the mall, and the town itself ever since she had gotten to Orlando. She made up her mind that night and at her next appointment with Dr. Thall had told him she was moving to Angel Grove. He had agreed that it was a good idea and had transferred her files to a good shrink, Dr. Kishi, who was known to be an excellent dream interpreter. She had a appointment with her the next day.  
  
Kim quickly changed from her soaked pajama's, washed her face, and slipped back into her bed. She knew sleep wasn't going to happen, so she picked up her book from the bedside table and began reading. Luckily it was only six o'clock, so she had gotten a fair amount of sleep.  
  
At 8:30 her alarm went off, startling her. She snapped her book shut and got out of bed. She took a short shower, and changed into a black halter top, a pair of black flares like the ones she wore the day before, her black ankle boots, and a pair of black socks. She was definitely going for the black look today. She kept her hair down but kept it out of her face with a black bandanna. She put on dark pink/red lipstick, clear lip gloss, black eyeliner around her eyes, faint gray eye shadow, and black mascara. She picked up her backpack, making sure she had her tape recorder, pencils, paper, highlighters, and books. She walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Adam was at the stove cooking. Shirtless. She blinked. He shot her a smile and motioned her to sit at the table. She sat down, and watched him spoon a generous helping of eggs, hash browns, sausage, and bacon onto two plates. He poured two glasses of coffee and walked to the table, balancing the two plates and glasses. He placed one plate, and a cup of coffee in front of Kim. He sat down with the other plate and coffee. He started eating and she shook off her shock and dug in.  
  
"Kim? How did you sleep?" Kim looked up. She saw the knowing look in his eyes, and sighed.  
  
"Not well. I had a nightmare. Nothing major." *Yeah right! I had the same nightmare I've been having for two years now* Kim shook her head. Adam looked at her, his stare making her squirm. She caught a glance at the kitchen clock and breathed a sigh of relief. She finished her breakfast and picked up her backpack.  
  
"What are you doing today? Can I use your car?" Adam nodded, and handed her his car keys.  
  
"Be careful though. I love that car." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
AGU Campus  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hello. My name is Professor Charles Williamson. You can call me Professor Will. You are here because you have a shown an interest in psychology. This Friday you will be taking a test. It is not going to be a knowledge test. It will be a psyche test." Kim was in her seat, listening to her professor going on about this psyche test and trying to not slap the guy who was sitting behind her, leering. Kim looked up as Professor stopped mid sentence and stared at someone who was obviously late.  
  
"Mr. Oliver. So nice of you to join us. If you will take a seat we can continue. I'm sure when I read your psyche test it will say you are always late." Kim stifled a laugh as the class all snickered. She turned around and almost stopped breathing. *It can't be! He can't be here!* Kim watched the guy look for a seat and she abruptly realized that the only seat available was next to her. She turned back to the front, preparing herself for the confrontation.  
  
Suddenly she saw the smiling face of Adam in her head. *Oooh I'm going to kill him! No wonder he was so nice this morning, he knew I was going to kill him!* She watched Tommy make his way to the seat on her right and she took a deep breath when he sat down. *Maybe he won't recognize me* she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed, *fat chance!* She tensed suddenly when he turned to her and said,  
  
"Do have a pencil? I seem to have lost mine." despite how nervous she felt, she had to smile. Tommy would never change. She picked up her backpack, rummaged around till she found a black mechanical pencil with a pink crane on the top. He seemed shocked when he saw it. He took it and studied it closely.  
  
"My ex girlfriend, would love this. She has a thing for cranes, and the color pink." He shrugged, settled down, and listened to Professor Will.  
  
"Now, considering this is the first day of classes, I want all of you to get to know one another. So you will be paired with a partner, and you must learn everything you can about this person. You will turn all you observations into a three page essay that is due on Friday. When I call your name, stand up so your partner will know who you are." He started calling out names, and people kept standing up, then sitting down once they saw who they were paired up with. Finally he got to Tommy.  
  
"Tommy Oliver." Tommy stood up, and the Professor smiled.  
  
"You are paired up with our resident celebrity, gymnast Kimberly Hart." Kim saw the look of shock on Tommy's face before anyone else and sighed. He turned around to find her. She stood up and turned Tommy around, much to the amusement of the professor and class. The look on Tommy's face was priceless. She tried putting some enthusiasm into her voice.  
  
"Hey Tommy! How you've been doing? I missed you." She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed as the class all 'ahhhed'. The professor cleared his throat, and the two of them sat back down.  
  
"I take it you two know each other?" He asked. Tommy nodded, still stunned at seeing her. She smiled.  
  
"We went to high school together. I haven't really seen him in a couple years. Not since my last visit." She grimaced. She hated thinking of her last visit and the whole Miranthious mess. Her attention was once again brought back to the professor.  
  
"Perfect. OK, we have three minutes left, everyone go to your partner and figure out how you will be doing your papers." Tommy turned to Kim as the rest of the class got up and started talking.  
  
"Kim? What? Why? How? I mean," he shook his head. "What are you doing here? When did you come home?" Kim sighed. She kept her attention on the other students behind him.  
  
"I got home yesterday. I'm staying with Adam, and I had no clue that you had this class too. In fact, I'm going to kill him for not telling me." Tommy smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I decided to come home because I missed Angel Grove, and for more personal reasons." Kim smiled. Tommy was looking her over.  
  
"What happened Kim? I mean you've……changed." Kim smirked.  
  
"And you haven't. Mr. Oliver, you will more than likely be late to your own funeral." Tommy smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What are you doing after class? Want to hang out?" Kim sighed. She knew she was stuck. She never could say no to him.  
  
"How bout we go out for lunch? Adam made a huge breakfast, but I'm hungry again." Tommy nodded. A bell rang and the class started heading out. Kim made sure Tommy stayed in sight. When they got to the parking lot where Adam's car was, she saw not only Adam standing by it, but also a leggy, slightly tall blonde, that WASN"T Kat. She was stunned when the blonde ran to Tommy and jumped in his arms. She walked over to Adam, looking over her shoulder to see Tommy and the blonde share a long steamy kiss. She raised a single eyebrow at Adam who smiled gently.  
  
"That's Emily, Tommy's fiancee. They've been dating since high school." She nodded and smiled when Tommy and Emily came over to them.  
  
"Kimberly Hart this is Emily Tesh, my fiancee. Emily, this is Kimberly Hart. We dated back in high school before we met." Kim smiled and offered her hand to Emily who tentatively shook it.  
  
"Why don't you two join us? We were going to get some lunch and talk about a project we have together." She looked at Adam pleadingly. He nodded his head, and Emily smiled and nodded as well. Kim smiled. Tommy frowned at her and Adam, but she pretended not to notice. Kim focused her attention on Adam and asked,  
  
"Do you want to go to the Youth Center? I know Were in collage now, but I haven't been there for years." Adam, Emily, and Tommy all nodded and she hopped into Adam's car, handing him the keys. Tommy and Emily headed towards hi white jeep. When Adam had settled in the drivers seat, Kim smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Why did you do that!" Kim smiled sweetly as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Adam? Why didn't you tell me Tommy had that class? I know you knew." Adam grimaced. She had used that sickly sweet voice that said she wanted an answer now.  
  
"I didn't think you should know. I mean," he added quickly as he saw her gape at him, "You and Tommy aren't together anymore, and you've resolved your problems and have become friends, right?" Kim sighed, he had a point. She nodded. Kim sighed as they arrived at the Youth Center. She muttered under her breath,  
  
"Here we go." 


End file.
